You're Like Rain
by Royal Detective
Summary: After finishing Sofia's lesson early rain starts to come down in Enchantia and while Cedric has some negative thoughts about the wet falling water Sofia on the other hand has some positive thoughts about it. He'll soon learn from Sofia that he's like rain! (Warning: Cute fluffiness involved)


_**Sofia the First: You're Like Rain**_

"Go fish." Sofia answered looking at her hand. Cedric frowned then drew a card from the deck in front of him. How he got dragged into playing this game again was beyond him. He sighed and looked at the new card.

The two friends had been playing gold fish because Sofia had gotten her lesson done early. The princess never ceased to amaze him. Of course, when they had decided to play a game the girl had to pick gold fish, a card game Cedric knew he failed to win! Wormwood somehow won all the time, unless the raven kept cheating to make his master humiliated.

As Sofia was about to take her turn rain started to pound on the roof of the Workshop. "Sounds like the dreaded rain clouds are starting to move in, I hate rain." Cedric said slumping a little in his chair. The princess frowned at him.

"Why do you hate rain Mr. Cedric, they may seem bad but there is a positive side to them." Cedric raised an eyebrow at her hoping she would take back her answer, there was nothing amazing about rain. He wanted to laugh at her statement but knew that wasn't a good idea.

After Sofia had taken her turn Cedric asked "What's so positive about rain. I'd love to hear your answer. In fact, why don't give me some positive facts about Graylock!"

She giggled but then got serious. "I mean what I say, rain may stop our outside activities but they help the plants and trees grow, without it we wouldn't have fruits and vegetables. We would have a drought if we didn't have rain." She then waited for his comment, maybe he will agree now.

The sorcerer shrugged 'Perhaps princess, but another thing is they make some people sleepy." Sofia felt hurt; could he really find negative thoughts about everything? One thing was for sure though; he had to change his mind!

Sofia's face then brightened, she put her hand of cards face down then got out of her chair and started to pull her friend up the stairs of his Workshop to make him look out the window. "There is one more positive thing I about rain Mr. Cedric, they remind me of you."

Cedric was a bit surprised by her last answer yet was confused as well. "Explain." He said crossing his and giving her his full attention.

Sofia turned her head towards the window and thought for a moment. What made her friend like rain? She found herself baffled. After a minute her face brightened. "You're both unique; you both bring positive things to the word! Many people may not like you but there is one thing people don't realize you help them survive. Like I said before, rain brings life to our land and without you Enchantia would fall apart! But most importantly I wouldn't have a best friend!"

Cedric felt stunned now. Enchantia would fall apart without him? She wouldn't have a best friend? Perhaps there were positive things about rain after all!

A smirk came across his face after Cedric had absorbed all of her information. He then started to take of his robe. "There is one positive thing about rain you forgot to mention princess." Sofia became confused as she continued think.

"What else is there Mr. Cedric, I think that was all the facts there was about rain." Silence engulfed them as the princess continued to think.

He bent down and took her tiara off."You forgot to mention that you could have fun with rain and me!" he answered then took her hand. A giggle came from the girl then said "But Baileywick will stop us Mr. Cedric, he won't allow me go out in the rain. I'll catch a cold."

"Since when did I care about what Baileywick would think besides I have a healing potion we could take to make us better." Without another word he picked up the princess and began running down the stairs, passing a few confused guards and Baileywick.

"Did the royal sorcerer just kidnap the princess? One guard asked. The others shrugged. Baileywick on the other hand had a smile on his face."Leave them be, I believe their just having fun."

Once both friends were outside Cedric answered "I bet Baileywick will pick on me now, I'll never hear the end of it!

Sofia formed her own smirk and asked "I thought you said you didn't care what Baileywick thought?" He returned the sirk. "True, I guess I'll have to look for a ear plug spell then,"


End file.
